Sonic X Season 5 My Version
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: This is a season 5 remake, my version. The metarex have stolen the planet egg from Mobuis, but thats not all that they've come for. What is it? Will Sonic and the others save the universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic X - Season 5 Remake **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Sonic The Hedgehog **

**A/N: Sorry guys I couldn't think of a good title, maybe further into the story al think of something. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summers night, the moon was shining and the stars glistened in the velvet night sky. It was a perfect night for a meteor shower, and for this reason, sitting on a hillside and on a blanket was a pink hedgehog, a yellow fox and a cream coloured rabbit with a blue chao sitting next to her all of them waiting to view the specticatal that was about to happen. "This was a great idea Tails, it'll be great to watch the meteor shower in person...oh if only Sonic was here it would be soooo romantic," said Amy with a giggle, as she placed things from her pick nick basket on the blanket.

"It sure will be Amy, plus with this telescope we'll be able to see them up closer!" Tails exclaimed while cleaning up a small telescope with a little cloth.

Cream let out gasped "oh, look it's starting!" she cried with excitement and pointed towards the sky.

The three watched the sky in awe, Tails gazed into the small scope but as he did one of the meteors seemed to be getting closer and closer to them.

"Uh, Tails, is it just me or is that meteor getting closer to us?" Questioned Amy with a worried face.

"Uhhhhh?" was all Tails let out.

The meteor was getting closer and closer the three jumped out the way, as the meteor crashed landed onto the ground and stopped just at the edge of the hill. The smoke from it drifted away with the wind as Amy, Tails and Cream got closer to see what it was.

"It's a spaceship," Tails said with a puzzled look.

A hatch from the ship opened up and revealed a green girl that sort of looked like a plant, the three look in and gasped with shock, "she needs help Tails, she lookexclaimed exclaimed Amy.

* * *

The next morning the team gathered in Vanilla's house, Knuckles, Cream, Tails and Amy all sat in the living room and next to the girl who was in the spaceship. Her name was Cosmo she explained everything of why she had come to Mobuis and who was attacking the galaxy so they could take over the universe.

"Please we must find the one called Sonic, he's the only that can save us from the evil metarex!" Cosmo begged with tears after her explanation.

After her explanation Amy took Cosmo to a room so she could calm down, she turned to Tails after she came out, "she's calm down the poor thing, we have to find Sonic!"

Tails sighed as he looked at a tracker device "I have tried but he's currently unable to locate."

"Which means you can't find him?"

"Yep I'm afraid so."

"EVERYBODY COME QUICK SOMETHINGS HAPPENING!" Cream yelled in a panic from the outside of her house.

The group ran outside and were shocked to see a rather large robot coming down from the sky, Amy could hardly believe her eyes at what she was seeing, "it can't be," she muttered to herself and backed up a little.

Cosmo burst out of the house "it's a metarex!" She exclaimed with fear. "It must be here for the planet egg!"

"Ya know this would be a pretty good time for Sonic to show up, cause there's no way I'll be able to beat that thing on my own!" Knuckles said while cracking his fist. Suddenly a blue flash zoomed by him and the others.

"Way ahead of ya knucklehead!" It was Sonic.

Knuckles frowned as he geared himself up for battle and went to help out, "show off!" He muttered along the way.

The two were now faced off with the metarex, it had a triangular appearance and had one single dark blue eye which seemed to be scanning the ground from something. It didn't seem to bothered with the hedgehog and echidna standing up against it.

"So, metarex you up for another round?!" Sonic yelled with a cocky smile.

Knuckles looked at him with a puzzled expression "you know what that thing is?"

"Heh, yeah I kinda battled one the other night, it looks similar to that one!" Replied Sonic.

The echidna shrugged and watched as the robot released its sharp pinching claws, one aimed for the ground and the others aimed for them. The two dodge the attack, "missed us!" Sonic chuckled.

As they got further into the battle both Sonic and Knuckles managed to land only a couple of hits onto the metarex, it wasn't long before Shadow had showed up and tried using his chaos spear which just narrowly missed the robot.

Sonic growled as the robot start to glow from the one claw that was stuck in the ground, as it came out it seemed to be clutching onto something, "oh no its got the planet egg!" yelled Cosmo.

Amy watched with worry as its dark blue eye seemed to be looking in their direction, a single claw aimed straight for them knocking Tails, Cosmo and Cream out of the way. Sonic ran in their direction but he was to late.

The pink hedgehog let out a scream, she had been grabbed the metarex and lifted high up into the air. Sonic skidded to a halt and gazed upwards in shock "NOOOOOOO AMMMMMMYY!" He yelled.

As fast as he could Sonic ran up the highest cliff that was closest to them, and jumped off, he reached out and prepared to grab onto the metarex, but the metarex used a claw from it's left side and hit Sonic straight on which sent him crashing to the ground.

The metarex had raised the planet egg into the air and with Amy still in its clutches it prepared to take off toward the sky and into space, leaving the others watching helplessly as their friend was taken from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic X Season 5 My Version **

**A/N: Hey guys, just to let you guys know Chris won't be in this and I may or may not add any OC's I'll see how it goes.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Sonic's POV **

I watched in horror and felt completely helpless, I couldn't believe it, me Sonic the hedgehog actually felt completely helpless for the first time in my life. My eyes were wide open as I sunk to my knees in disbelief, and watched as that metarex took Amy away from me, and the others. "NOOOOO AMMMYYYY!" I hollered in desperation, but I knew it wouldn't change anything, she was being taken high into the sky and would soon reach space.

The feeling of distraught and anger washed over me like I had never felt it before, I growled as the sound of Amy's scream sounded through the air which pierced my ears and I couldn't do a thing about it. As soon as they left my sight, I dashed to Tails cause I knew that he had a newly built spaceship, just sitting there under the grounds of his workshop, he called it the blue typhoon. We had all gathered in the workshop soon after the incident.

Cream was sobbing her heart out, "why would they take Amy, what could they possibly want with her?!" She cried as Tails placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. We were all pretty upset, even Shadow but he didn't show it. But that's normal for him.

"I...I don't know Cream, but don't you worry I promise to bring her back safe and sound and I will do whatever it takes," I said hoping to cheer her up, I had bent down to her level and she had dried her eyes off after I said that.

Cosmo approached me, "Sonic I wish I knew why they took Amy, but I can assure you that I don't, only thing I know is that those metarex aim to steal every planet egg and plan to take over the universe."

I frowned "I guess they didn't count on us stopping them then, Tails, is the blue typhoon ready to fly?!" I asked turning my attention to Tails.

"It will be, once Knuckles powers up the master emerald. It would have been easier if we still had the chaos emeralds," Tails sighed.

I rubbed my head as he said and remembered my battle with the metarex that I had the other week, it was trying to steal the emeralds, so I sent them away, "sorry buddy it kinda seemed like a good idea at the time to send them away, but now I wish I hadn't."

"I think the master emerald will be good enough anyway," Tails replied.

Suddenly Knuckles voice sound through the walkie-talkie that Tails was holding, "ok, you guys the master emerald is all set we can leave at any time!"

"Great let's get this show on the road!" I said eagerly.

We all started heading down to the basement of the workshop, Tails hit the lights and there it was the blue typhoon. Boy he really out done himself with that one. I whistled at the size of it, "impressive Tails!"

"Thanks Sonic I'm pretty proud of this!" Tails said bashfully.

"WAIT!" Came the voice of Cream.

We all turned round "please Mr Sonic you must let me come along, I have to help save Amy!" Cream begged.

I just looked at her while thinking whether she should cause it will be dangerous, "alright Cream, you can come along but you have to ask your mom first, make sure its ok with her," I explained with a wink and a thumbs up. She lit up and hugged me making me chuckle.

"Oh, thank you Sonic I'll be right back!"

We watched her run off, "Well that'll give us time to load the ship," Tails said and I nodded.

* * *

**Cream's POV**

I was so glad that Sonic allowed me to come along, now all I have to do is tell momma. I know she'll let me go cause I really wanna help save Amy. I ran out of the workshop and all the way to my house which wasn't too far away, I walked and mother was sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Hi momma!" I greeted with Cheese flying beside me.

"Oh, hello Cream dear!" My momma greeted me with a hug as I approached her.

"Uh, mother would it be alright if I went along with Sonic and the others? I just have to help save Amy," I asked politely as we pulled apart but she still held onto me.

She closed her eyes and put her head down then she looked at me, "I knew you would want to go Cream dear, Amy's your best friend and she's like a daughter to me," she hugged me again, "please Cream, listen to whatever Sonic and Tails tell you, and don't get into too much trouble! And also please bring Amy home back safe and sound," I let out a few tears cause, I knew I would miss my mom so much.

"Thank you mother and I will!" I hugged her so tight as she passed me a suitcase full of clothes and food.

I said my final goodbyes and watched my mom as I walked out the door, she stood at the door and waved and watched me walk back to the workshop. By the time I got there the typhoon was all set up and ready go.

It was now out on the ground and I saw Sonic and Tails at the opening of it.

"Hey Cream did ya ask your mom?" Sonic asked.

I nodded "yes my mom said it was ok, as long as I listen to you and Tails."

Sonic gave me a wink, "cool!

"Ok you guys we better get on board!" Tails said and we all got on.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

This was it! Finally we were setting off to rescue Amy, stop the metarex and find the chaos emeralds. But finding Amy was my main concern. Knuckles had the master emerald started up and Tails was steering the ship with the help of an auto pilot.

"Ok everyone prepare for take off!" Tails yelled.

With that said the typhoon's engine had started up and we were up in the air and heading towards space. Don't worry Amy no matter what I will find you and I will save you, this was all that I was thinking about and determination was all that I felt.


End file.
